As a result of the modern digital age, the sharing of digital data is becoming increasingly important. For example, many people feel emotionally enriched and connected to others when they are able to electronically share digital images, videos, messages and other data with such individuals. Indeed, in one exemplary scenario, the ability to share files and applications between different electronic devices may be of interest to a significant number of individuals. Consequently, a valuable consumer market is developing for technologies that enable users to quickly and easily share digital data.